Sollicitus
by meliikasa
Summary: Où Katsuki n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil et découvre qu'il en est de même pour son voisin. Se situe à la fin de l'arc Overhaul(chapitre 163) donc ne lisez pas si vous ne suivez pas le manga.


20 heures passés et il ne trouvait le sommeil. Bakugou Katsuki fixait avec rage le plafond de sa chambre, malgré l'obscurité.

Comme le reste de la classe, il avait attendu le retour du groupe stagiaire-non pas qu'il s'inquiétait pour eux hein. Juste que ne pas les savoir au dortoir le perturberait pour ses cours de rattrapage.

Et ils étaient de retour le soir. Kirishima, Deku et sa petite amie, la grenouille.

Aucun d'entre eux n'allait bien, même lui pouvait le voir.

Kirishima avait semblé si-putain. Il n'avait pas le droit d'être aussi malheureux. Il était fait pour sourire comme un idiot et être optimiste.

Et son dialogue avec l'alien. Elle semblait savoir des choses sur le rouge et ça l'exaspérait plus qu'il ne l'admettrait à quiconque.

Qu'il garde des choses pour lui tout en insistant sur leur "amitié virile". Alors qu'il savait plus de choses sur Katsuki que ce qu'il aurait voulu le laisser savoir.

Enfin. Il devrait dormir. Les petits secrets du rouge viendraient après l'obtention de cette fichu licence.

Un long moment passa jusqu'à ce qu'il perçoive du bruit provenant de la chambre voisine. Le son ressemblait étrangement à un sanglot.

Il sauta de son lit et sortit de la chambre.

Sans perdre de temps, il ouvrit brutalement la porte de la chambre de Kirishima; assis dans son lit qui sursauta. Ses yeux qui semblaient un instant plus tôt si vides, se tournèrent vers lui..

"Katsuki?"

"Tu fais trop de bruit. Je peux pas dormir."

Kirishima prit une mine coupable:"ah désolé mec. J'ai juste-nan tu t'en fous de toute façon. Bonne nuit."

L'autre s'apprêtait clairement à se recoucher, ce qui lui fit froncer les sourcils.

Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas lui parler? Il s'assit sur son fauteuil de bureau, qu'il rapprocha du lit.

"Non Kirishima. Je veux savoir."

Kirishima prit une mine surprise, puis sourit et se passa une main sur le visage.

"C'est par rapport à notre mission d'aujourd'hui. J'ai affronté un ennemi avec Fatgum. Il était très puissant..." Kirishima s'arrêta et baissa la tête.

"Et? T'es indestructible je te rappelle!"

"I-il a réussi à percer ma défense. Et ça a fait remonter des mauvais souvenirs du collège."

Katsuki se souvint des réactions de Mina à leur retour. "L'alien est au courant hien?"

"C'est Mina et oui...plus ou moins. J'étais différent. Faible, lâche. Je détestais mon Alter. Pas le moins du monde héroïque. Quand je l'ai vue protéger nos camarades de classe, je me suis dis 'je suis qu'un pauvre nul, je serais jamais un héros ni même un homme'. J'ai failli renoncer à m'inscrire à UA."

Tout le long du récit, Katsuki ressentit de la stupéfaction et de l'incompréhension. Il ne pouvait l'imaginer ainsi; le Kirishima d'aujourd'hui était à l'exact opposé de cette description.

"Et qu'est ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis?"

"Crimson Riot. Je suis tombé par hasard sur une de ses interviews et il disait que lui aussi avait peur. Mais qu'une attitude virile est de vivre sans regrets, et que c'est ainsi qu'il pouvait faire face au danger."

Katsuki repensa au dernier affrontement d'All Might et ne put s'empêcher d'hocher la tête. Son admiration pour cet héro prenait plus de sens.

"Putain. T'es vraiment un cas toi. T'as un titre provisoire de héros, ton nom dans les médias et tu te considères encore comme un lâche faiblard? Nan t'es un putain de héro."

Les yeux de Kirishima s'illuminent et sans même qu'il réalise, il était dos à terre, le rouge l'enlaçant fermement.

"Merci mec! Merci de croire autant en moi!"

Le blond se laissa à l'étreinte, sentant son coeur s'accélérer. Il n'était pas le genre à apprécier les contacts physiques, mais ce n'était en rien désagréable.

"Et aussi...c'est grâce à toi que j'ai pu y arriver. Repenser à toi pendant le combat m'a donné de la force."

"ok j'ai compris lâche-moi"

Katsuki regretta presque aussitôt lorsque son ami le délivra de l'étreinte et lui adressa un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Presque.

Il se leva et allait rejoindre sa chambre. Une main se saisit de la sienne.

"Attends...merci encore. Je t'aime beaucoup tu sais."

Les yeux emplis de bonté d'Eijiro- non Kirishima-eurent pour effet de le perturber; ce genre de déclaration s'éloignait trop de sa zone de confort.

Le blond détourna la tête et grommela un peu avant de s'enfuir vers sa chambre. Hors de question qu'il ne voie à quel point ses mots l'avaient affecté.

De nouveau dans la pénombre de sa chambre, il enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller. Kirishima le faisait comme un con et le pire c'est qu'il ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Lui, avec sa personnalité rayonnante et ses couleurs flashy, ne se doutait des vrais sentiments qu'il éprouvait envers lui.

Il ne pourrait situer le moment de cette réalisation. Peut être quelque part entre leurs camarades de classe qui ne comprenaient leur relation, ou cet abruti de Shoto qui devait la ramener sur le fait qu'ils étaient proches.

Ou cette fois où il aidait le rouge à étudier et qu'il avait pris très subtilement une photo en cachette. Et que cette photo avait donné suite à beaucoup d'autres.

Ou lorsque cet idiot lui avait hurlé de lui prendre la main à Kamino et qu'il avait sauté sans hésitation.

Bakugou Katsuki était bel et bien tombé amoureux.


End file.
